How to create a CHARACTER page
This wiki contains over two thousand files in its collection of images. Chances are that a screenshot of a character or scene might already exist in it. Before uploading what may be a duplication (which will be consequently deleted), review the existing collection of files in Photos. \*/ Summary > LGCharacter Template Character arc Personality Relationships Quotes Trivia Appearances References > Categories ( Main character articles also include a Gallery section directly before the References section. The only exception in this guideline is the Tamsin article. ) There are 10 steps for creating a Character page. Character page ( For example see The Morrigan Character page ) STEP 1 Write a succinct one-sentence description about the Character. STEP 2 Add the Character INFOBOX template: :Template:LGCharacter :Follow instructions in Template page and enter information in the fields :( DO NOT link any content in the template to a wiki page except only the name of the actor ) STEP 3 Add section: : Character arc :( This section is for the narrative about the character in the plot of the episode/s ) STEP 4 Add section: : Personality :( This section is for describing the qualities and traits of the character ) STEP 5 Add section: : Relationships :( This section is for the important connection or association that exists between this character and another character ) STEP 6 Add section: : Quotes :( This section is for something the character said that is outstanding ) STEP 7 Add section: : Trivia :( This section is for information of interesting minutiae regarding the character; where 'dots' about the character are connected; something is highlighted; deductions are suggested ) STEP 8 Add section: : Appearances :( This section is for the episodes the character appears in — or is mentioned only ) Add under the section header: :* episode number episode title ::( * = asterisk '') STEP 9 ''Add section: : References :( This section displays the source of referenced information included in the text ) :{ To cite the source of the reference include info source at the end of the information provided in the text } Add the following under the section header: : STEP 10 Add the Categories under which this character page can be found: * If the character is Fae select: Category:Characters plus Category:Fae ::and Category:Light Fae or Category:Dark Fae or Category:Under Fae * If the character is not identified as Light Fae, Dark Fae, or Under Fae — by either specific mention or association — select: Category:Undeclared ( example: The Norn ) * If the character is a Recurring Character in the season select: Category:Recurring Characters :::( adding this category is determined after several episodes of the season. Example: Dr. Isaac Taft or The Una Mens ) * If the character is Human select: Category:Characters plus Category:Humans * If the character is dead select: Category:Deceased * Select and include the category for the SEASON(s) the character appears in NOTICE The only info linked within the Infobox is the name of the actor who plays the role. All other pertinent information about the character is included and linked within the narrative text. Character arc In the Lost Girl Wiki, the "Character arc" section is for the storyline of a character in an episode or season. Species of Fae After a character page is created for a Fae character, a Species page should be created for the kind of creature it is. If there is no relevant information available to create a character page, then a Species page only would be suitable. \*/ How to position Images on a page When you add images to a page their placement follows a RIGHT > LEFT > RIGHT > LEFT, and so forth, layout. The first image on a page ( Infobox Templates do it automatically ) is positioned at the top/RIGHT of the page — the next image is located on the LEFT, and so on. ;[ Return to New Pages category page ] Category:MAIN PAGE Category:New Pages: How To Create